Kaeloo
Kaeloo is the central character of the series of the same name. Full of imagination, joy and kindness. She is a frog, called "tadpole" by Mr. Cat, arbiter of the games. She is the guardian of the Smileyland (Pays Trop Mignon in French) but we can see that she takes her role as guardian a little too seriously. Kaeloo's sexual identity is mysterious. When Kaeloo is annoyed by Mr. Cat, someone has crushed a flower, is not following his rules or someone has said a nasty word, it turns into Bad Kaeloo. An immense toad, body built and endowed with incredible physical abilities. Personality Kaeloo is a sweet and imaginative but dangerously emotionally unstable little frog who's always looking for games to play with her "buddies". She tries to remain calm, but with enough provocation, she enters an intense rage which transforms her into the hulking Bad Kaeloo. She is very kind and forgiving, and she still sees Mr. Cat as a friend despite his cruel and sadistic nature. She is usually the one to stand up for Quack Quack when Mr. Cat is tormenting him. As Bad Kaeloo, she is very mean at times and seems to enjoy abusing Mr. Cat, although upon returning to her "normal" form she will apologize for her actions. Nevertheless, Bad Kaeloo also is shown on occasions to genuinely care about her friends. This includes Mr. Cat, who she actually kissed in one episode (despite him not wanting her to). Appearance Kaeloo is a small frog. She has a green body and her belly and the lower half of her face are yellow. She has red eyes. She has two red spirals on her cheeks. She has bright white teeth. Several episodes imply that Kaeloo may be slightly overweight. As Bad Kaeloo, he/she is twice his/her normal height. He/She is large and muscular, with visible veins. Bad Kaeloo has several yellow spots on its body and the red spirals are not present on its cheeks. He/She has very poor oral hygiene. His/Her tongue is purple and her teeth are not properly aligned. Hisher right eye has a yellow scar running through it. Gender Kaeloo's gender has always been unclear for most of the fans of the show. The Italian fan dub and the Hindi dub labeled her as male, however, she has been referred to as a female in many episodes of the show. In the French dub, everybody refers to her as "elle" (meaning "she"), and uses female adjectives when talking about her. There was also a mistake with the dubbing in the English dub when Kaeloo was referred to as a "he" for the first ten episodes. This was soon changed however, everyone referring to her as a "she". On the show, she has shown attraction to both male and female characters. The show's official Facebook page confirmed that she is actually a hermaphrodite. Gallery Kaeloo & Friends.jpg|Kaeloo with Mr. Cat, Stumpy & Quack Quack Kaeloo laughing.jpg|Dimwitted laugh Kaeloo thinking.jpg Kaeloo gets mad.jpg|Angry Kaeloo Image_2017-04-30-19h53m00s456.jpg 'Adventure'.jpg|''Adventure'' 'Thriller'.jpg|''Thrillers'' 'Laughs'.jpg|''Laughs'' 'Love'.jpg|''Love'' Empathic Kaeloo.jpg Panicked !.jpg Bad Kaeloo.jpg|Bad Kaeloo Triva *In France, Kaeloo is dubbed by Emmanuel Garijo. *In English version, he/she is dubbed by Doug Rand (Andy Chase in the Pilot). *In the Pilot, his/her name was Kaelou. *Kaeloo's name is derived from the Japanese word "Kaeru", meaning "frog". Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Fighter Category:False Antagonist Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Wise Category:Dimwits Category:Self-Aware Category:Dissociative Category:Wrathful Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Guardians Category:Big Good Category:Female Category:Insecure Category:Philanthropists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Bond Protector Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:One-Man Army